


Best Forget

by imdex



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Altmer - Freeform, Embarrassment, Gen, Hogtied Altmer, Humor, Intimidation, Nord, Original Character(s), Original Thalmor, Thalmor, breton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdex/pseuds/imdex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rulindil questions a young Justiciar about the escape of a Nord prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMulletWhisperer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMulletWhisperer/gifts).



> Her couple, Arkved and Galina, are precious!  
> Be sure to check her works out :)  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> ~For more information on the events leading up to this please be sure to check out:  
> Dropping the Ball & The Northwatch Redemption by TheMulletWhisperer  
> and  
> Pity Party by imdex  
> This story is the events that take place before and during Sitting Ducks by imdex.~

"I understand you were present at the Blue Palace the evening of the gathering for the...human that took care of the supposed apparition." Rulindil didn't bother to look up from his paperwork as he heard the young Justiciar shift uncomfortably. 

"Y-yes sir…er…3rd Emissary." Cool black eyes rose to lock onto the boy with a void façade.  
"You say the Nord that accompanied you that evening just ' _disappeared_ ' as you were called away?" Amber eyes widened in intimidation.  
"And you state in your report, and I quote, 'Perhaps it's for the best. The Nord made up rubber trees, called me names, and said Altmer rioted'." Arkved stiffened under the bottomless gaze of Rulindil and swallowed thickly, only giving a curt nod of his head in response. 

Rulindil placed the quill down and laced his fingers in front of him. 

"The Nord called you names?"  
Arkved nodded vigorously.  


"Sir, she called me a SADASS." 

Slowly Rulindil's brow rose.  
"...SADASS?"  
"She also said I had a stick up my…backside…and after checking I found I didn't and she had lied."

_Don't you **dare** laugh. By Auri-El don't you dare! How had this kid gained his title?!_

Rulindil cleared his throat twice to make sure to squash his amusement.

"Ignoring her imagination of vegetation, and overlooking your lack of disciplining the human that had the nerve to insult you, what was so _important_ , Justiciar Arkved, that your attention was required?"

"It was…" Arkved's fingers curled into fists at his side and the 3rd Emissary was acutely aware that it was the boy's way of forcing bravery in his presence. Rulindil's thin lips curled slightly in predatory amusement despite himself. 

"I must say I'm disappointed by your lack of cooperation. Perhaps you'd be more willing to talk dow-"

"Someone screamed!" 

Rulindil stiffened in his seat, jaw tightening, lips pressing tightly together. 

"There was a scream…sir…and a glass broke. I-I thought maybe it was a filthy Stormcloak attack."

The 3rd Emissary glared at him and continued to hold his tongue. 

_Damn that curious Breton_

"S-so I went to investigate…and the hu..uh…filthy human escaped in the crowd." 

Arkved shifted on his feet, some sort of pride flickering through his features, and finally Rulindil spoke. 

"From what I gather the sound you heard was from…a disgruntled guest." The mer pulled a journal out of his desk and took his eyes off the mer, not missing the relieved sigh from the oblivious kid.  
"I trust you will not allow such things to happen in the future, Justiciar." Rulindil sent him a dangerously pointed glare.  
"O-of course not, Sir!"

Rulindil opened his journal and began to write as he sent the mer a dismissive wave. 

"That will be all. You're dismissed."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arkved had hardly made it out of the office before something hit him hard, sending him crashing down to the floor. The mer went to stammer out a protest when a gag was pulled against his mouth. His attacker situated herself on his back and giggled above him as she promptly yanked his limbs up behind him to hogtie him. Arkved only caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a cloaked Breton as she jumped the soldier that had descended the stairs with a look of irritated worry for the bound mer. 

Soon enough the solar foyer was filled with the sounds of four Altmer straining, growling, and sliding against the stone floor in attempt to escape their compromising positions. In the back of his mind Arkved found the whole thing greatly amusing and could only imagine how funny his little Nord would find the situation. 

He smiled awkwardly despite the door that had just slammed open to present the Ambassador and all her growing enraged glory. 

_I can't wait to see you again, Galina_


End file.
